William Shatner
thumb|William Shatner thumb|Die Unterschrift von William Shatner. ist ein kanadischer Produzent, Autor, Regisseur, Sänger, Komponist, Synchronsprecher und Schauspieler. Er wurde hauptsächlich durch seine Rolle als James Tiberius Kirk weltberühmt. Shatner spielte Kirk in , den ersten sieben ''Star-Trek''-Kinofilmen und vertonte diesen Charakter in . Biografie Seine Eltern waren jüdischem Glaubens. Sein Vater hatte in Montreal eine Bekleidungsfirma und seine Mutter war eine Rhetorik-Lehrerin. William wuchs in einer unbeschwerten Kindheit mit zwei Schwestern auf. Sein Interesse an der Schauspielerei entdeckte er bereits 1937 in einem Sommercamp. Dort sollte der 6-jährige William in einem Anti-Nazi-Bühnenstück einen jüdischen Jungen spielen, der sich von seinem Hund verabschieden musste, bevor er in ein Konzentrationslager kommt. Er spielte das so realistisch, dass fast alle Zuschauer ergriffen waren. Seine überzeugende Darstellung resultierte jedoch in erster Linie aus dem Umstand, dass Shatner selbst keinen Hund haben durfte und deswegen so traurig war. Er studierte später auf Drängen seines Vaters Handel und Betriebswirtschaft an der McGill Universität in Montréal, wechselte aber dann doch zu einem Schauspielstudium. Er zog 1956 nach New York und arbeitete dort für das Fernsehen und am Broadway. Beruflicher Werdegang 1958 spielte er seine erste größere Rolle, Alexei Karamazov in der Leinwandadaption von Die Brüder Karamasov. Nach Star Trek spielte William Shatner ab 1982 die Titelrolle in T.J. Hooker. 1995 schrieb und produzierte er die TV-Serie TekWar, in der er auch die Rolle des Walter H. Bascom spielte. Von 2004 bis 2008 lief in den USA die sehr erfolgreiche Anwaltserie Boston Legal mit William Shatner als Denny Crane. Für diese Rolle gewann er 2005 den Emmy als bester Nebendarsteller. In der Serie wird mehrmals Bezug auf seine Vergangenheit bei Star Trek genommen. So sagt er einmal, er sei der Captain eines Raumschiffes gewesen. Außerdem macht sein Handy beim Aufklappen den gleichen Ton wie sein Kommunikator. 2010 übernahm er nochmals die Hauptrolle in einer Fernsehserie. Shatner spielt in der Sitcom "Shit, my dad says" den 71 jährigen Ed, die jedoch im Mai 2011 wieder eingestellt wurde. William Shatner hat in seiner beruflichen Laufbahn sowohl als Schauspieler als auch als Regisseur, Autor und Produzent gearbeitet. Neben der Schauspielerei macht Shatner auch Musik. Sein letztes Album hieß Has Been und kam 2004 auf den Markt. Zuvor nahm er bereits gemeinsam mit Leonard Nimoy in den 70ern das Album Spaced Out auf, das verschiedene Cover-Versionen wie zum Beispiel Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds (gesungen von Shatner) oder Put a little love in your heart (von Nimoy) enthält. Es erschien jedoch erst 1997. Neben einigen anderen Büchern hat William Shatner in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Autorenteam Judith und Garfield Reeves-Stevens insgesamt drei Roman-Trilogien für die Classic Serie geschrieben. Privatleben Seit Februar 2002 ist er mit seiner vierten Frau Elizabeth Anderson Martin verheiratet. Mit ihr, seinen drei Töchtern aus seiner ersten Ehe mit der Bühnenschauspielerin Gloria Rand, Leslie (* 31.08.1958), Lisabeth (* 06.06.1961) und Melanie (* 01.08.1964), lebt Shatner in Südkalifornien auf seiner Ranch, widmet sich dort der Pferde- und Dobermannzucht und engagiert sich für den Umwelt- und Tierschutz. Zudem setzte er sich für mehrere Anti-Drogenkampagnen ein. Shatner ist Gastgeber der alljährlichen Charity horse show. Der Erlös dieser Benefizveranstaltung kommt bedürftigen Kindern zugute. Öffentliches Aufsehen bekam Shatner durch den Tod seiner dritten Frau Nerine Kidd. Am Abend des 09. August 1999 stürzte das 39-jährige Fotomodell in den heimischen Swimingpool. Jede Hilfe kam für die alkoholkranke Frau zu spät. Sie ertrank unter bis heute nicht eindeutig geklärten Umständen. Eine anschließende Untersuchung ergab, dass Mrs. Shatner eine Menge Alkohol und Valium im Blut hatte. Trivia * Shatner mag keinen Obstsalat. Star Trek Darsteller * James Tiberius Kirk (in , , , , , , , , - Archivmaterial) * James Tiberius Kirk (Androide) (in ) * George Samuel Kirk (in ) * James Tiberius Kirk (Spiegeluniversum) (in ) * Sargon im Körper von James T. Kirk (in ) * Garth von Izar in Gestalt von James T. Kirk (in ) * Janice Lester im Körper von James T. Kirk (in ) * Martia in Gestalt von James T. Kirk (in ) Datei:James Tiberius Kirk 2293.jpg|William Shatner als James Tiberius Kirk,… Datei:Kirk als Androide.jpg|…als Kirk-Androide,… Datei:George Samuel Kirk.jpg|…als George Samuel Kirk,… Datei:James Tiberius Kirk Spiegeluniversum.jpg|…als Kirk des Spiegeluniversums,… Datei:Sargon im Körper von James Kirk.jpg|…als Sargon im Körper von Kirk,… Datei:Garth von Izar als Kirk.jpg|…als Garth von Izar in Gestalt von Kirk,… Datei:Janice Lester als Kirk.jpg|…als Janice Lester im Körper von Kirk… Datei:Martia als Kirk.jpg|…und als Martia in Gestalt von Kirk. Synchronsprecher * James Tiberius Kirk (in ) * Vendorianer in Gestalt von Kirk (in ) Datei:James Tiberius Kirk 2270.jpg|William Shatner als James Tiberius Kirk… Datei:Vendorianer als Kirk.jpg|…und als Vendorianer in Gestalt von Kirk. Regisseur * Autor ;Belletristik * Die Odyssee-Trilogie: Die Asche von Eden, Die Rückkehr, Der Rächer * Die Spiegeluniversum-Trilogie: Das Gespenst, Dunkler Sieg, Die Bewahrer * Die Totality-Trilogie: Sternendämmerung, Sternennacht, Sternenfluchten ;Sachbücher * Star Trek Erinnerungen (1993) * Star Trek Erinnerungen - Die Filme (1994) * Durch das Universum bis hierher: Die Autobiographie (2008) Weitere Projekte Filmografie (Auszug) Darsteller TV-Serien: Haupt- und wiederkehrende Nebenrollen * Die Küste der Ganoven (1975-1976, als Jeff Cable, u.a. mit Hal Baylor, Tige Andrews, Joseph Campanella, Rosemary Forsyth, Henry Gibson, John Rubinstein, Michael Ansara, Joanna Miles, Louise Sorel, David Spielberg, Tom Troupe, James Cromwell, Andrew Prine, William Bramley, Whit Bissell, Sherry Jackson, Lance Le Gault, Booth Colman, Marcy Lafferty, Bill Quinn, Ian Wolfe, Phillip Pine, Charles Macaulay, Seamon Glass, Terry Lester, Jason Wingreen, Mickey Morton, Bobby Bass, Jimmie Booth und Chuck Hicks) * T.J. Hooker (1982-1986, als T.J. Hooker, u.a. mit James Darren, Richard Herd, Paul Kent, Marcy Lafferty, Robert Miano, Henry Darrow, Clarence Williams III, Gary Lockwood, Jonathan Banks, Marc Alaimo, John McLiam, Robert Hooks, Robert O'Reilly, Thalmus Rasulala, Mike Gomez, Eric Server, Beau Billingslea, Ted Gehring, Mike Genovese, J.D. Hall, Tina Lifford, Philip Weyland, Peter Mark Richman, Sid Haig, Cliff Potts, Rosemary Forsyth, Lenore Kasdorf, William Lucking, Richard Lynch, Clive Revill, Judson Scott, Ray Wise, Julie Cobb, Scott Jaeck, Katherine Moffat, Michelle Phillips, Raymond Singer, David Froman, Vanessa Williams, George Murdock, Victor Tayback, Nicolas Coster, Ike Eisenmann, Lance Le Gault, Dey Young, Jason Evers, Tony Plana, Tracy Scoggins, Renée Jones, Caroline Lagerfelt, Barbara Luna, Joel Polis, Tom Schanley, Gary Frank, Richard Lineback, Steve Sandor, Michael Cavanaugh, Ann H. Gillespie, Penny Johnson, Marco Rodriguez, Morgan Woodward, Gary Graham, Scott Thomson, Charles Dierkop, Leonard Nimoy, Joey Aresco, Clyde Kusatsu, Rhonda Aldrich, Tim O'Connor, Victor Brandt, Michael Pataki, Lloyd Haynes, Stephen Liska, Sam Anderson, David Gautreaux, Miguel Ferrer, Stewart Moss, Michael Horton, Percy Rodriguez, Jorge Cervera Jr., John Chandler, David L. Crowley, Keye Luke, Rick Fitts, William Boyett, Carlos LaCamara, James Ingersoll, Michael Champion, Clayton Rohner, Ryan MacDonald, James Saito, Lloyd Kino, Michael Rider, Gregory Wagrowski, Phil Rubenstein, Derek Partridge, Patti Yasutake, Richard McGonagle, Roger Aaron Brown, John Hostetter, John Mahon, Biff Yeager, Rosalind Ingledew, Vince Howard, Gwen Van Dam, Gary Armagnac, Davis Roberts, Branscombe Richmond und Ernest Perry, Jr.) * Tek War – Krieger der Zukunft (1994-1996, als Walter H. Bascom, u.a. mit Nicole de Boer und Melanie Shatner) * Boston Legal (2004-2008, als Denny Crane, u.a. mit René Auberjonois, John Larroquette, Henry Gibson, Michael Ensign, Ron Canada, Armin Shimerman, Mark L. Taylor, Leslie Jordan, Don McManus, Joanna Cassidy, Steven Anderson, Pamela Segall, Jim Jansen, Ethan Phillips, Ed Begley, Jr., Christopher Carroll, Jack Shearer, Jeri Ryan, Robert Joy, Lisa Vidal, Thomas Kopache, Zach Grenier, Richard Fancy, David Burke, Aaron Lustig, Lawrence Pressman, Billy Mayo, Gregory Itzin, Kelly Connell, Dennis Cockrum, Lee Duncan, Ron Ostrow, Mark Moses, Lorna Raver, Philip Weyland, Clyde Kusatsu, Thomas Knickerbocker, David Clennon, Ellen Bry, Bill Blair, Gina Ravarra, Brenda Strong, Dey Young, Ed O'Ross, Corbin Bernsen, Matt Malloy, Jim O'Heir, Todd Stashwick, Michelle Forbes, Robert Foxworth, Daniel Roebuck, Stephen Lee, Paul Collins, Ned Vaughn, Matt Winston, Andy Milder, Conor O'Farrell, Holmes R. Osborne, Richard Riehle, Michael Bofshever, Ann Cusack, Michael G. Hagerty, Richard McGonagle, Alan Ruck, Sam Anderson, Lisa Banes, Fran Bennett, Dakin Matthews, Tony Todd, Bob Gunton, Todd Waring, Cristine Rose, Bob Morrisey, Vyto Ruginis, Larry Cedar, April Grace, Leon Russom, Jude Ciccolella, David Doty, Kristin Bauer, Art Chudabala, Megan Gallagher, Robert Costanzo, Christopher Neiman, David Bowe, Larry Drake, Juan Garcia, John Short, Andrew Prine, Michael Shamus Wiles, Daniel Hugh Kelly, Sharon Lawrence, Scott MacDonald, David Gautreaux, Saul Rubinek, Randy Oglesby, Kat Sawyer-Young, Wayne Thomas Yorke, Alex Nevil, Joel Polis, Annie Wersching, Bruce French, Bruce Gray, John Prosky, Stephen Root, Bill Smitrovich, Shannon O'Hurley, J. Patrick McCormack, Freda Foh Shen, Van Epperson, Tom Ormeny, Michael McKean, Jennifer Parsons, Matthew Kaminsky, Leonard Keely-Young, Crystal Allen, Carey Scott, John Berg, Louis Giambalvo, Marcy Goldman, Ivar Brogger, Steven Culp, Gregg Daniel, Paul Dooley, Miriam Flynn, Lamont D. Thompson, Tom Virtue, Matt Williamson, Scott Bakula, Elizabeth Dennehy, Jason Brooks, Arne Starr, Charles S. Chun, Christopher J. Marcinko, D. Elliot Woods, Patti Yasutake und Don Pugsley) * Invasion Iowa (2005 als Colonel Shane Yeager/er selbst) * Shit! My Dad Says (2010-2011, als Doktor Edison Nilford Goodson III, u.a. mit Todd Stashwick, Ed Begley, Jr., Joel Brooks, Rachael Harris und Clyde Kusatsu) TV-Serien: Gastauftritte * Gnadenlose Stadt (1962, u.a. mit Theodore Bikel, Lou Antonio, Lawrence Dobkin und Pilar Seurat) * Route 66 (1963, u.a. mit Glenn Corbett und Louise Sorel) * Arrest and Trial (1964, u.a. mit Roger Perry und Joseph Mell) * The Outer Limits (1964u.a. mit Malachi Throne, James B. Sikking und Lawrence Montaigne) * 12 O'Clock High (1965, u.a. mit Frank Overton, Peter Marko und Adam Roarke) * Big Valley (1966, u.a. mit Jason Wingreen und Bill Quinn) * Dr. Kildare (1966, u.a. mit Diana Muldaur und Bruce Hyde) * FBI (1970, u.a. mit Lawrence Montaigne) * The Name of the Game (1970, u.a. mit Budd Albright, Gail Bonney und William Smithers) * Medical Center (1970, u.a. mit James Daly, Hagan Beggs und Marcy Lafferty) * Der Chef (1970/1971/1974, u.a. mit Barbara Anderson, Michael Bell, Kenneth Tobey, Roger C. Carmel, Robert Ito, Gene Lyons, Mario Roccuzzo, Barry Atwater, Joan Pringle, Steve Sandor, Paul Sorensen und Momo Yashima) * Kobra, übernehmen Sie (1971/1972, u.a. mit Barbara Anderson, Gregory Sierra und Charles Napier) * Mannix (1973, u.a. mit Yvonne Craig und Phillip Pine) * Barnaby Jones (1973, u.a. mit Lee Meriwether und Darleen Carr) * Make-Up und Pistolen (1974, u.a. mit Charles Dierkop und Robert Sampson) * Petrocelli (1974, u.a. mit Susan Howard, Glenn Corbett und Susan Oliver) * Kung Fu (1974, u.a. mit France Nuyen, Rosemary Forsyth und Keye Luke) * Police Story (1974, u.a. mit Dean Stockwell, Ryan MacDonald und Kenneth Washington) * The Rookies (1975, u.a. mit Anthony James) * Mini-Serie Durch die Hölle nach Westen (1978, als Captain Harrison, u.a. mit Fionnula Flanagan, Ricardo Montalban und William Boyett) * SeaQuest (1994, u.a. mit Marco Sanchez, Stephanie Beacham und Richard Herd) * Der Prinz von Bel-Air (1996, u.a. mit James Avery) * Practice – Die Anwälte (2004, u.a. mit Conor O'Farrell, Stan Ivar, Jim Jansen, David L. Crowley, Bill Smitrovich, Andrew Robinson, Loren Lester und Ivar Brogger), * Chilly Beach (2004) * Psych (2011/2012, u.a. mit Corbin Bernsen) TV-Filme * Sole Survivor (1970, u.a. mit Lou Antonio, Ian Abercrombie und John Winston) * The People (1972, u.a. mit Kim Darby) * The Horror at 37,000 Feet (1973, u.a. mit France Nuyen, Paul Winfield und Darleen Carr) * Columbo (1976, u.a. mit Bert Remsen und Walter Koenig) * The Bastard (1978, u.a. mit Kim Cattrall, John Colicos, James Gregory, John de Lancie, Ike Eisenmann, Alex Henteloff und Ian Abercrombie) * Die Weiche steht auf Tod (1979, u.a. mit Michael Pataki und Jerry Ayres) * Last Laugh '05 (2005, u.a. mit George W. Bush, Andy Dick und Sarah Silverman) Filme * Die Brüder Karamasov (1958, u.a. mit Harry Townes und David Opatoshu) * Das Urteil von Nürnberg (1961, u.a. mit Joseph Bernard, Bernard Kates, William Meader und Rudy Solari) * Carrasco, der Schänder (1964, u.a. mit Paul Fix) * Liebe böse Mama (1974, u.a. mit Noble Willingham, Dick Miller, William O'Connell und John Wheeler, Stunts: Eddy Donno und Tommy J. Huff) * Das Horror-Hospital (1982, u.a. mit Charles Dennis) * Die unglaubliche Reise in einem verrückten Raumschiff (1982, u.a. mit John Hancock, Louis Giambalvo, Sam Anderson, Gary Faga, Bruce French, Marcy Lafferty, Louise Sorel, Earl Boen und John Paragon) * Loaded Weapon 1 (1993, u.a. mit James Doohan, F. Murray Abraham, Charles Napier und Whoopi Goldberg) * Free Enterprise (1998, u.a. mit Chase Masterson und Deborah Van Valkenburgh) * Miss Undercover (2000) * Shoot or Be Shot (2002, u.a. mit Julianne Christie und Scott Allen Rinker) * Carol und die Weihnachtsgeister (2003, u.a. mit James Cromwell) * Voll auf die Nüsse (2004, u.a. mit Stephen Root) * Miss Undercover 2 (2005, u.a. mit Enrique Murciano, Diedrich Bader, Faith Minton, Marcelo Tubert, Lloyd Kino, Kimble Jemison, L. Sidney und Chuck Hicks) Synchronsprecher * Chilly Beach (2004) * Lil' Pimp (2005) * Atomic Betty (2005) * My Little Pony (2017) Regisseur * T.J. Hooker (TV-Serie 1982, mehrere Episoden) * Kung Fu – Im Zeichen des Drachen (TV Serie 1993) * TekWar (1994) Produzent * TekWar: TekLords (1994) * TekWar (1994) * Mind Meld: Secrets Behind the Voyage of a Lifetime (2000) * Spplat Attack (2002) * Invasion Iowa (TV Serie 2005) * William Shatner in Concert (2006) thumb|Spaced Out – eine Co-Produktion mit Leonard Nimoy Diskografie (Auszug) * The Transformed Man (1968) * Spaced Out (1997) * Has Been (2004) Bibliografie (Auszug) ;Belletristik * Man O’War (1996) * Die Sternenjäger – Quest for Tomorrow (Romanreihe 1997-2002) * The Law of War (1998) ;Sachbücher * Durch das Universum bis hierher: Die Autobiographie (2008) Preise und Auszeichnungen / Nominierungen Externe Links en:William Shatner fr:William Shatner es:William Shatner nl:William Shatner pl:William Shatner ru:Уильям Шатнер eo:William Shatner uk:Вільям Шетнер Shatner, William Shatner, William Shatner, William Shatner, William Shatner, William